


The AfterMath

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Excessive Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Olivia tries to move on after her breakup with Fitz</p><p>(Centered on Olivia,but includes main characters..)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impact

Olivia laid in bed thinking about Fitz words..

"We are done.." 

Olivia sighed as she replayed those words over and over and over again..

Wow..who knew that a sentence as short as three words could end something so significant...

"Olivia?" She heard a perky voice say 

Instantly she knew it was Quinn..

Olivia forced herself out of bed and looked in the mirror..

Her hair was a hot mess,she didn't have any make up on,and she was wearing PJ's 

Olivia knew she needed to get herself together..

"Coming.." Olivia called out before going to the front door and unlocking the door..

Quinn slowly open it and gasped at what she saw...

"Olivia-"Quinn started before Olivia put up her hand..

"Don't.." Olivia replied before grabbing a bottle of wine from the fridge and sitting on the couch...

"Don't?Olivia you've been gone for three days..It's two o clock in the afternoon.." Quinn replied in concern..

Olivia sighed in response and took a big gulp of vine before Quinn snatched the wine bottle away from her...

Luckily the wine didn't spill but Olivia shot a death glare at Quinn..

"This.."Quinn started waving the wine bottle slightly

"Is not Olivia..Olivia drinks wine out of wine glasses...Not the actual bottle.." Quinn finished before putting the bottle on the kitchen counter..

"Me..and Fitz broke up..." Olivia mumbled loudly enough for Quinn to hear her..

"Okay..Olivia I want you to get yourself together..." Quinn replied 

Olivia hesitated but eventually nodded her head and went back into her bedroom...

"I'll be in my car.." Olivia heard Quinn say..

Olivia didn't answer but instead she sat on the edge of the bed deep in thought..

"Get yourself together Olivia.."She said to herself...

Olivia sighed before undressing and turning on the shower..

She stepped in and let the spray run down her body..

Olivia washed her hair and herself before getting out..

She blowdryed her hair and left the bathroom..

Olivia blinked away tears from her eyes and got a bright blue bra and panties from her big dresser..

After putting those on she went to her closet and put on dark blue skinny jeans..

Now all she had to do was brush her teeth,find a shirt and shoes,and do her hair...

For now she put her hair into a messy bun..

Olivia did a couple minutes of searching before giving up and putting on a white and black hoodie..

She put on black and white socks and put in her white pair of ugh boots..

Olivia went back into her bathroom and sighed at her messy hair..


	2. Fine

Liv decided to flatiron her hair and was somewhat satisfied with the end result

After brushing her teeth and getting her go bag she headed out,locked the door and went to Quinn's car.

"Stop staring,I'm fine" Olivia sighed 

"You aren't but okay" Quinn replied before driving to the safehouse.

Quinn headed in and went to Huck's office. "Is Olivia with you?" Huck's eyes never left his computer screen as he expected for quinn to say no.

"Yes." Moments later after he answer the sound of a door opening and closing was heard 

Olivia walked right past huck and quinn and right into her office. 

Huck Abby and Quinn met at the center of the building.

"Was that--"

Quinn interuppted "Yep"

"Is she okay?" 

"I don't know,hopefully..We'll find out sooner or later" Quinn uttered diverting her eyes to the floor.


End file.
